


Diez días

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: Hanamaki apuesta a que si Iwaizumi y Oikawa agregan amor físico a su relación, ambos caerán enamorados en diez días. Matsukawa apuesta a favor de Hanamaki, Iwaizumi piensa que es una pésima idea y Oikawa está seguro de que será dinero fácil.





	1. Domingo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió de mi intento de hacer una historia de amor (gay) lo más realista posible. No creo que al final me haya salido del todo, pero quedó una bonita historia. Sean bienvenidos de leerla.

**Domingo.**

 

― Es sólo una teoría.

― Apuesto 1500 yenes a favor de Hanamaki.

Hace rato que Oikawa estaba tratando de ignorar la conversación que tomó lugar en su casa, prestando atención a la revista mensual de vóley, atento a cualquier artículo que pudiera contener su cara o su nombre, o el de algún conocido.

No obstante, era imposible no mantener el oído metido en un tópico tan bizarro. Hanamaki y Matsukawa tenían las ideas más extrañas, y aunque tenía ganas de replicar hasta parecer un niño histérico, prefirió relevar ese cargo a su mejor amigo, quien bastante indignado se veía.

― ¿Están locos? ¡No hay manera de que acepte ese dinero por algo tan ridículo!

― Oh, mira eso Matsukawa ―entrecerró los ojos con malicia―. Tiene miedo.

― 2000 yenes ―fue su respuesta.

― 5000 yenes a cada uno ―Oikawa cerró la revista, viéndose tentado por la cantidad que estaban dispuestos a pagar por un experimento tonto―. Y una cena donde yo elija.

― ¿Por qué tú tienes que elegir el lugar? ―cuestionó Iwaizumi―. Espera, ¡Ese ni siquiera es el punto! ¿Por qué aceptas?

Oikawa estiró las piernas sobre su futón, desperezándose de tanto ocio típico de domingo a la tarde. Le sonrió con simpleza, como si la respuesta fuese lo más sencillo del universo.

― Dinero fácil. Con eso y lo tengo ahorrado, me compraré las zapatillas deportivas más caras que haya en el mercado ―declaró con orgullo.

Además, sus zapatillas actuales estaban gastadas de tanto ejercicio. Poco le duraban, y esperaba que las de mayor calidad profesional pudieran resistir mucho más que sus actuales. Y por la apuesta, no había nada que temer. ¿O de verdad Iwaizumi tenía dudas?

Al parecer no, porque lo estaba reconsiderando.

― Hey, yo no accedí a pagar tanto dinero ―se quejó Matsukawa.

― Créeme, vamos a ganar ―Hanamaki parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que _casi_ lo hacía sentir mal por estar estafándole.

― Repíteme por cuánto tiempo y qué tengo que hacer ―demandó Iwaizumi―. Y lo pensaré.

― Diez días ―Hanamaki levantó todos los dedos de su mano, como si su amigo fuera un idiota― ¿Está bien? Sólo deben agregar cariño físico a su relación y bam, estarán enamorados el uno del otro antes de que termine la semana.

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca entre burla y asco, pero ya no se mostró tan reacio.

― Definan “cariño físico” ―dijo con una lentitud que a Oikawa le causó gracia.

― Hum...

― En vez de chocar puños cada vez que se saludan, reemplácenlo con abrazos ―ayudó Matsukawa a Hanamaki.

― ¡Sí! ―respondió este―. A eso me refería. Esa es la base: cuando caminan, cuando se sientan, cuando estén juntos reduzcan todo lo que puedan el espacio entre ustedes.

― E Iwaizumi, no me refiero a tus manos en su cuello ―añadió el otro.

― ¿Y mi cabeza contra su cabeza? ―gruñó con disconformidad.

― Suavemente.

― Violentamente ―rectificó.

― Entonces no ―estableció Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi exhaló por la nariz como el ceño fruncido y los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Oikawa formó la palabra “hazlo” con los labios, una y otra vez.

― Si quieres dinero fácil podrías prostituirte ―fue su respuesta ácida.

Oikawa se rió con falsedad para molestarlo.

― Lo tendré en cuenta ―y le guiñó un ojo, logrando que sus cejas se juntaran más.

― ¿Ves? ―interrumpió Hanamaki, codeando a Matsukawa―. Aprecia esa tensión sexual.

― La apuesta está regalada ―concordó el otro.

― Tensión sexual, qué carajos ―Iwaizumi comenzó a lanzarles almohadones a la cara y Oikawa tuvo que gritarles que no desordenaran su cuarto.

* * *

 

_Nuevo mensaje de Dicks out for Harambe._

_Iwa-chan (_ _ง •̀_•́)_ _ง :_ Si no m pagan al final de los 10 dias los apuñalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No publicaba hace añares. No voy a abrumarlos con mis largas historias de por qué ya no puedo escribir como antes y mucho menos publicar, pero quiero que sepan lo contenta que estoy de volver acá con una historia.
> 
> Estuve a punto de lanzar todo junto como un one-shot y a último momento dije no, ¿Por qué no publicar día por día para darle un toque de tiempo real? Así será; un capítulo por día.
> 
> Sus comentarios y críticas constructivas me llenan el alma :)


	2. Lunes

**Lunes.**

― ¿Qué?

Hanamaki suspiró y se llevó a mano la frente como si fuera una madre estresada. Y después lo llamaban dramático a Oikawa.

Matsukawa lo explicó más sencillo. Los señaló a los con cada mano y juntó sus índices en el espacio vacío que había entre los dos.

Cierto. La apuesta. Ambos lo habían olvidado por completo. Era más importante pensar en la práctica matutina que en el extraño experimento de sus dos compañeros. Pero Oikawa quería ser partícipe de la apuesta, que no le afectaba negativamente desde ningún punto de vista: dinero, cena e Iwaizumi sin agredirlo de forma alguna durante diez días. Podía aprovecharse de lo último siendo un completo imbécil sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Una situación bañada en oro puro que no pensaba desperdiciar.

Dio un salto y rebotó contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, escuchando el momento en que lo dejaba sin aire por el golpe. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y levantó una pierna como princesa de película para probar qué tan dispuesto estaba Iwaizumi a no cortarle el cuello.

Al parecer, era su día de suerte.

― Cuando pasen los diez días, estás muerto ―lo oyó mascullar entre dientes.

Oikawa se rió. El abrazo no le pareció especialmente incómodo, porque todo no era más que un gran chiste por el cual le iban a pagar. Iwaizumi era una piedra en sus brazos, por enojo o vergüenza, o ambos. Por las dudas, lo soltó. Después de todo, ya había cumplido con su deuda de hoy.

― No cuenta si Iwaizumi no aporta ―observó Matsukawa, pero el aludido continuaba quieto y con fuego en su mirada, así que rápidamente agregó―. Uh, no tienes que hacerlo ahora. Está bien mañana.

Fácil.

Ya podía sentir el dinero en su bolsillo, las zapatillas en sus pies y la carta del restaurante fino en sus manos.

Fácil.

Luego de ese saludo, se tuvieron que sentar hombro con hombro durante el receso de clases, pero como se quedaron practicando en el gimnasio hasta tarde, nadie les dijo nada sobre el pequeño choque de puños con el cual se despidieron.

Fácil.


	3. Martes

No era la gran cosa; era Iwaizumi. Entre los dos había una confianza ciega, la incomodidad del abrazo provenía únicamente de la manera en cómo sus amigos los miraban. Parecían voyeuristas mirando por la ventana del vecino. Escalofriante.

Fue corto, con una palmada de Iwaizumi en su espalda y un nimio apretón de sus cuerpos. Oikawa quería saltearlo e ir al punto: la práctica de vóley. Se sentía enérgico y se cambió en un santiamén.

Durante el trote para entrar en calor, alguien se le acercó y acompasó su ritmo al suyo. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Tenía su contextura grabada en la mente y podía diferenciarlo de cualquier otro con mirarlo de reojo. Se concentró en la respiración y en no chocarse con los conos que habían puesto para delinear el recorrido por la cancha.

― Sé un buen amigo y ayúdame a enterrar dos cadáveres.

Oikawa sonrió con un toque de sarcasmo, rodeando el cono.

― Enfócate en el dinero, Iwa-chaan.

― Eso intento. Pero mira.

Oikawa echó una mirada sobre su hombro. Tweedledum y Tweedledee, en su afán del mínimo esfuerzo, caminaban mientras los observaban. Matsukawa hizo un gesto sexual bastante fuera de lugar y se cercioró que el entrenador no lo haya visto. Después se echaron a reír, lo que sí llamó la atención del anciano y les sumó diez vueltas más.

― Tienes que ser cariñoso conmigo, no con ellos ―comentó Oikawa como quien no quiere la cosa, sugiriendo que podía golpearlos todo lo que quisiera. En tal caso, no tenía problema en ocultar dos cadáveres, algo había aprendido después de ver tantas películas.

Iwaizumi se arremangó, enseñando los músculos para demostrar que no tenía ningún problema con darles una buena golpiza si volvían a fastidiar. Oikawa aguantó la sonrisa.

Pasaron los segundos de la práctica en los que podían cruzar un par de palabras nombrando películas que enseñaran algo sobre asesinatos, lo cual se convirtió luego en un grito de guerra antes de sacar o rematar. Y al parecer, desconcentraba a Matsukawa, por lo que mantuvieron los _Hannibal_ y _Kill Bill_ , entre otras películas sanguinarias y de temáticas oscuras, como frases de suerte antes de tocar el balón.

Era divertido, en especial si lograba irritar a sus amigos.

Oikawa seguía pensando que la apuesta era pan comido.


	4. Miércoles

― ¡Con más ganas! ―alentó Hanamaki.

― Como si se quisieran de verdad ―acotó Matsukawa.

Oikawa tenía cosas más relevantes que hacer en su vida, como por ejemplo, entrenar. Y de alguna manera (no quería admitir la culpa) se vio envuelto en una rutina forzada.

Se imaginó abrazando la caja de zapatillas cuando rodeó el cuerpo de Iwaizumi con los brazos, así podía ser feliz. Ah, perfecto. El otro le dio la misma boba palmadita en la espalda que el día anterior, tan expresivo como un simio.

― ¿Listo? ―preguntó Iwaizumi―. ¿Satisfechos, raritos? ¿Ya puedo irme?

El par se rió y su mejor amigo se fue malhumorado.

Oikawa también los dejó atrás. Trotó con el resto de sus compañeros, pero había algo que le inquietaba y quería ignorarlo, pero le venía picoteando la cabeza desde la última práctica.

¿Era tan malo para Iwaizumi demostrarle un ínfimo cariño? No era como si a Oikawa le gustara todo el entramado extraño que idearon sus amigos, pero tampoco le hacía gracia su nula simpatía. Para él era natural recibir la atención de su alrededor, desde chiquito, dado a su aspecto y carisma. Y que la persona más cercana que tenía hiciera tanto escándalo por un abrazo ciertamente le molestaba.

Al terminar la práctica lo olvidó, recuperando sus ánimos y hablándole como un loro sobre una teoría interesante que leyó en internet sobre una serie que compartían. Él lo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando, hasta que debieron separarse en clases. A veces agradecía que no estuvieran en el mismo aula, porque entonces las notas de ambos caerían considerablemente. Pero el _ojalá estuviera en la misma clase que Iwa-chan_ seguía siendo un deseo sincero.

La charla continuó mientras comían en el campo del colegio, hombro con hombro para complacer a los apostadores. A Oikawa, la cercanía le daba igual e Iwaizumi estaba tan relajado en su costado que, supuso, estaba en la misma situación.

El abrazo de despedida fue bastante espontaneo y dinámico, acostumbrándose con sencillez a la tarea. Después de todo, sólo eran ellos dos siendo amistosos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé. Que los capítulos son muy cortos. 
> 
> Pero es sólo el principio.


	5. Jueves

Iwaizumi osciló lejos de Oikawa con una mueca que denotaba fastidio. Él bajó los brazos abiertos, extrañado ante el rechazo.

―Matsukawa y Hanamaki no están aquí, así que... ―le explicó, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo para bostezar―. Así que no hace falta.

― La gente educada se tapa la boca ―lo fastidió, pero le restó importancia.

Inevitablemente, volvió a sentir una punzada de tristeza disfrazada de ira. Oikawa respiró profundo y empujó el pensamiento que sugería su necesidad de que su mejor amigo demostrara que le importaba. Era absurdo. La apuesta empezaba a tornarse estúpida por primera vez. No era un problema romántico, era amistoso, y eso lo ponía más incómodo. Sabía lidiar con las mujeres y sus sentimientos, lo había hecho desde pequeño. Pero para su desgracia, no tenía muchos amigos e Iwaizumi no era una persona fácil.

Estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Se obligó a cortar con sus inseguridades y se terminó de cambiar, vistiendo el uniforme del equipo con entusiasmo. Hoy tenía muchas ganas de jugar.

― Mamá dice que hace un montón no pasas por casa ―comentó Iwaizumi cuando salió de los vestidores.

― Fui el fin de semana pasado ―contestó Oikawa.

― ¿Por qué tienes que interrumpirme todo el tiempo? ―a pesar de ser una pregunta, sonó más como una exclamación, en especial después de que lo golpeara en el hombro.

― ¡Hiciste una pausa! ―levantó la voz, frotándose el hombro con un puchero.

― Tengo sueño, una vez que hablo más despacio y... olvídalo. Ahí viene Matsukawa.

― ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Matsukawa se unió a ellos a paso relajado. A Oikawa le irritaba que fuera del tipo de personas que siempre llega tarde, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que tal vez podía sorprenderle, era no ver a Hanamaki con él.

― ¿Dónde está Hanamaki? ―preguntó Iwaizumi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

― Hanamaki esto, Hanamaki lo otro, ¿A nadie le importa que yo haya llegado? ¿Hola, cómo estás, dulzura? ¿Nadie? ―dramatizó sin emoción, con una sonrisa que rozaba el cinismo personificado―. Más importante, ¿Ustedes estaban peleando?

― No ―dijo Iwaizumi, demasiado rápido como para ser sincero.

Y Oikawa encontró su oportunidad para meter en problemas a Iwaizumi, como si fueran dos niños y Matsukawa su madre.

― Sí, él me estaba peleando ―lo acusó, señalándolo con el dedo con decisión.

― Iwaizumi...

― ¿Qué? Yo no... No estábamos peleando. Al contrario ―su posición defensiva se derrumbó, bajando los hombros y torciendo la nariz con disgusto―. Iba a invitarte a casa el fin de semana. A eso iba, idiota.

― Oh.

― Nada de insultos, Iwaizumi ―retó Matsukawa, pero sonrió―. Disfruten su cita el fin de semana.

Oikawa encontró su misma mirada de odio y frustración en la de Iwaizumi. Comprensión silenciosa y compartida. Hicieron caso omiso a la broma de Matsukawa porque tenían bien en claro su relación y que ganarían la apuesta. El resto de la historia era toda inventada por el par de diablos que tenían, trágicamente, como amigos.


	6. Viernes

Hanamaki faltó el día anterior porque estaba enfermo. El resfriado no le impidió ponerse mandón en cuanto al abrazo, que para Oikawa ya no significaba nada más que una rutina.

Lo que fue un intento de sus amigos por encender la llama del amor con contacto físico iba fracasando día a día. Oikawa no se sentía diferente e incluso Iwaizumi se estaba acostumbrando, o sólo se había cansado de rezongar. Cualquier cambio que hicieran juntos, generalmente se daba de manera natural, y esta no era la excepción. Estaba todo bien.

Claro, hasta que Hanamaki y Matsukawa empezaron a entrever su derrota. Ese mismo día, antes de que se fueran, se pusieron más exigentes con... todo. A Oikawa no podía importarle menos y fingía que no los escuchaba, pero Iwaizumi explotaba a cada sugerencia que hacían, tales como usar la ropa del otro como hacen las parejitas lindas en los mangas shojo o dormir en la misma cama cuando pasaran juntos la noche del sábado. Eran irritantes.

Oikawa se entretuvo un rato observando a Iwaizumi gritarles amenazas, pero era imposible. Siendo sincero, no veía cuál era el punto. Ellos ya habían usado la ropa del otro en múltiples ocasiones. Algún día que llovió muchísimo, otro día donde pelearon y terminaron en el barro, otro día donde Oikawa tiró accidentalmente su vaso de jugo sobre Iwaizumi... Eran miles las veces que habían necesitado un cambio de ropa en la casa del otro. No era raro. La ropa de él era cómoda porque le quedaba más suelta, aunque prefería la suya porque tenía brazos y piernas más largas; las mangas y pantalones de Iwaizumi siempre le quedaban cortos. Los shorts se le caían. Si le daban a elegir, preferiría siempre su propia vestimenta. No había nada de romántico en ello.

Oh, excepto alguno que otro abrigo de él. Unos pocos eran perfectos y le quedaban cómodos.

― ¿Serían felices si usamos la ropa del otro? ―preguntó interrumpiendo la discusión.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki sonrieron. De verdad eran un par de demonios.

― Por supuesto.

― Absolutamente.

― Mmh ―asintió Oikawa correspondiendo sus sonrisas―. Entonces ya está. Le robé esto a Iwa-chan a principio de año ―respondió, tocando la sudadera que tenía puesta.

Nadie contestó. Oikawa tomó sus cosas y los dejó atrás, luego del entrenamiento sólo quería tirarse en su futón a holgazanear.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada en el camino, pero sabía que estaba agradecido por haber intervenido. Sus amigos no los molestaron más, y no tenían por qué hacerlo. Después de todo, tenían lo que querían. Le quitó esa prenda, como dijo, a principio de año y era tan cómoda que ignoró todos los intentos de su mejor amigo por intentar recuperarla. Al final, se dio por vencido y pasó a ser de Oikawa.

No era la gran cosa. Seguían ganando la estúpida apuesta.


	7. Sábado

Yacían recostados contra la pared, entre almohadones y paquetes de todo tipo de snaks. Oikawa perdió en el piedra, papel o tijeras, así que esperaba a que Iwaizumi escogiera una película, lo cual significaba que iba a tardar un largo rato.

Mientras, contestaba mensajes y fingía que no veía los 32 mensajes del grupo que tenían los cuatro del último año. Pero enseguida se quedó sin nada que hacer y el tarado al lado suyo continuaba leyendo reseñas, por lo que cometió el estúpido error de abrir la conversación.

 

_Wtf no tienen nada mejor que hablar sobre nosotros_

_Es sábado_

_Salgan como la gente normal_

_Mattsun: nah_

_Makki: Ustedes nos deben una prueba de que están siendo cariñosos_

_Mattsun: o iremos personalmente a molestar_

Oikawa sabía que no lo harían. Rodó los ojos y alcanzó el paquete de papas fritas.

 

_Si claro_

_Van a venir hasta aquí a la una de la mañana_

_Makki: Está bien, no lo haremos_

_Makki: Pero estarían perdiendo la apuesta_

Oikawa frunció el ceño. Observó a Iwaizumi jugar con el mouse, clickeando en diferentes sinopsis igual que en los últimos quince minutos.

Como el celular continuaba vibrando, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Iwaizumi y lo estrechó contra él. Antes de que pudiera replicar enojado, le dijo:

― Makki y Mattsun me están molestando ―bufó, buscando la cámara en su celular―. Sólo intenta no salir muy feo y listo.

 Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente se relajó y miró a la cámara. Oikawa, al ver que su mejor amigo cooperaba, pegó su mejilla a la de él y sacó media sonrisa, asomando un poco la lengua de la manera en que sabía lo adorable que se reflejaría en la foto. Luego, lo soltó y mandó la imagen al grupo, abandonando el celular para no ser fastidiado otra vez.

― Elije la película de una vez ―se quejó, dejándose caer contra su costado.

Quizás en otro momento podría haber sido inapropiado, pero lo cierto era que aquello físico que estaban implantando los dos demonios estaba dando cierto resultado. A pesar de que no sentía nada romántico por Iwaizumi, era una persona cómoda para usar de almohada o apoyo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

― Está bien, miremos esta ―contestó él dándose por vencido y clickeando en _Del crepúsculo al amanecer_.

Fue una hermosa noche. Disfrutó bastante de la película y no entendía cómo no la había visto antes, teniendo en cuenta la larga lista de películas clase B (y Z) que habían visto con su mejor amigo. Se rieron e hicieron comentarios durante las dos horas y por primera vez en su vida, Oikawa pensó, suave como un susurro y duro como un puñetazo, que estar enamorado de Iwaizumi ya no sonaba a una locura. Pero no era más que un comentario hecho por su cabeza en un momento de debilidad. Nada más.

Continuaron con la bizarra maratón y decidieron ir a dormir a las cinco de la mañana. Oikawa estaba muy cansado para ponerse a armar su futón, apropiado por la cantidad de noches de su infancia que pasó en la casa de Iwaizumi.

― Durmamos en la misma cama ―repitió Oikawa―. No quiero hacer la mía.

― Ugh, no. ¿De verdad se te pegó lo de Matsukawa y Hanamaki?

― No seas tonto, Hajime ―rodó los ojos, sentándose en la punta de la cama―. Será como en el campamento.

Una vez, el número de chicos en el campamento de vóley sobrepasó las camas. Era algo en lo que no pensaron los profesores hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Oikawa tuvo que compartir su futón con Iwaizumi, así que durmieron cada uno con la cabeza en un extremo de la cama, donde el otro tenía una plena y hermosa vista de los pies ajenos. No le hacía ninguna gracia dormir de esa manera, y probablemente podrían acostarse como personas normales si no fuera por la estúpida y maldita apuesta. Agregaba un cuidado innecesario en reafirmar límites y masculinidad. Empezaba a irritar a Oikawa.

Así fueron las cosas. Oikawa le dio la espalda a los pies de Iwaizumi y reprimió su impulso cotidiano de dormir en posición fetal. Era más cómodo flexionar sus piernas, pero tuvo que conformarse con echarse sobre su costado y disfrutar del calor de las frazadas y de otro cuerpo junto a él.


	8. Domingo

Apagó la alarma al mediodía. Con la mirada borrosa, observó que tenía un montonazo de notificaciones y todas eran del grupo. Fue bajando, apenas leyendo las respuestas estúpidas de sus amigos, hasta que llegó casi al final con la más grande las indignaciones.

Iwaizumi cambió la imagen del grupo por una foto de Oikawa durmiendo. Tenía la boca abierta contra la almohada y todo el cabello despeinado, gran parte sobre la cara con desprolijidad. su cuello estaba torcido en un ángulo extraño (sí, acostumbraba a dormir raro pero algo que sólo Iwaizumi sabía) y la camiseta del pijama de su mejor amigo asomaba gastada en el borde de la imagen. Era, sin dudas, una foto horrenda.

Su mejor amigo dormía plácidamente a su lado. Supuso que pretendía dormir, porque la foto fue tomada hace menos de quince minutos. Oikawa logró lanzarlo fuera de la cama de una sola patada e Iwaizumi le gritó bien alto. Los dos comenzaron a luchar en el suelo hasta que la madre de Iwaizumi les golpeó la puerta, pidiendo por favor, que se comportaran como chicos de su edad.

Pasó casi toda la tarde con su mejor amigo. No revisó el celular hasta después de haber cenado en su propia casa. Lo llenó de ternura ver que Iwaizumi había puesto la foto de perfil de ellos dos que mandó al grupo la noche del sábado, incluso a sabiendas de que seguro era resultado del acoso de Matsukawa y Hanamaki. A pesar de que le encantara tomarse selfies, era rara la vez que Iwaizumi se permitía fotografiar, y mucho más rara la vez que no lo arruinara a propósito sólo para joder a Oikawa. Pero esta era una foto muy buena: Iwaizumi miraba a la cámara con tranquilidad, e incluso si no sonreía, salía bien.

Quiso molestarlo por ello, mandarle algún mensaje haciendo un chiste, pero al final todo lo que pudo escribirle fue “ _¿Qué películas miramos el próximo fin de semana?”_

 


	9. Lunes

― Estoy a punto de cometer dos asesinatos.

Estaban sentados en la azotea de la escuela almorzando a solas. Nunca comían allí, pero Matsukawa y Hanamaki incrementaron sus “sugerencias” e Iwaizumi perdió la paciencia. Sabía que lo perseguían más que nada porque se enojaba y Oikawa tenía que admitir que hacer enojar a su mejor amigo era siempre divertido. Pero al final, él insistió en alejarse.

También era cierto que el tiempo se les terminaba. Sus amigos lo sabían y se aterrorizaban por el dinero que iban a perder. Y Oikawa no podía estar más aliviado con la idea de que toda esta situación ridícula se terminara.

― Ya te lo dije. Cuenta conmigo para enterrar los cadáveres.

Iwaizumi lo observó y asintió, como si le estuviera tomando la palabra. Se veía cansado. Los chicos habían estado gastando su poca paciencia y Oikawa esperaba estar ahí para cuando se pusiera a repartir golpes. Con sus músculos enormes, podría matarlos a los dos de un solo golpe. Eso sí que sería entretenido.

Pero como ser humano civilizado, se supone que debería calmar las aguas para evitar el conflicto.

― Piensa que quedan dos días y el resto de hoy ―lo alentó.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada. Continuó comiendo en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, como si el bento tuviera la culpa de todo. Oikawa lo miró con una pequeña duda y preocupación en su mente, preguntándose si de verdad su mejor amigo odiaba tanto la apuesta. Si lo ponía en tal sufrimiento acercarse físicamente a él y no tener que agredirlo. De repente la comida lucía menos apetitosa y Oikawa se regañó a sí mismo por darle cabida a esa clase de pensamientos que bien sabía, no servían para nada.

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Iban ganando y eso era lo importante.


	10. Martes

Oikawa se lanzó en los brazos de Iwaizumi y restregó la cara contra su hombro.

― Estoy tan cansado.

Su mejor amigo le frotó la espalda. Por supuesto que sabía sobre el escaso sueño de anoche, porque ambos se mensajearon hasta las tres de la mañana quejándose de la cantidad de textos que debían estudiar y mandándose audios para aclarar las dudas del otro.

Oyó a Iwaizumi bostezar y al levantar la cabeza, vio la expresión de aprobación de Matsukawa y Hanamaki.

Este fue el abrazo más largo que habían tenido. Y era confortable.

Iwaizumi se separó. Tenía las mismas ojeras que su espejo reflejó en Oikawa al levantarse. Para devolverle parte de la confianza que ganó en el abrazo, le pegó en los cachetes con suavidad y le sonrió.

― Suerte.

― Primero tenemos que entrenar ―Iwaizumi se deshizo de él y se fueron a cambiar, ignorando a los otros dos que ya parecían fangirls en busca de algo de acción únicamente por dinero.

Desagradables.

Los de tercer año iban aflojando el entrenamiento día a día, excepto Oikawa. No podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no tenía caso seguir sobre-exigiéndose porque no tendrían otro campeonato este año. No por eso faltarían, pero tampoco se esforzaban tanto como antes. No obstante, Oikawa se negaba a aceptarlo.

Que el año se estuviera por terminar implicaba más que separarse de Aoba Johsai, donde tenía tantos recuerdos valiosos. Era empezar de nuevo en otra parte, lejos de sus amigos. Era la primera vez que Iwaizumi no estaría al comienzo de una etapa nueva en su vida y tampoco sabía qué pensar de ello. El resto no mostraba inseguridades respecto al futuro, ¿No las tenían?

Iwaizumi le echó una mirada extrañada al final del entrenamiento. Supuso que fue por la cantidad de pases que erró por tener la cabeza en las nubes. Agradeció que nadie mencionara nada.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki tuvieron la _maravillosa_ idea de que se fueran a sus casas tomados de la mano. Fue hilarante el horror que Iwaizumi no pudo contener al oírlos. Empezó a gritarles negativas entre violentas obscenidades que hacían a Oikawa incapaz de pensar en la gravedad del asunto. Claro, hasta que Hanamaki amenazó con dar por terminada la apuesta a favor de él y Matsukawa.

― Eso no es justo ―intervino Oikawa.

― No pueden negarse ―insistió Matsukawa.

― Voy a tirar sus cadáveres al río ―se repitió Iwaizumi en voz baja.

Al final, los diablos terminaron por ganar. Aceptaron sólo porque iban para lados opuestos, y ni bien doblaran en la esquina la cursilería homosexual se terminaría. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se quedaron en la puerta del colegio observando cómo Oikawa tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo por obligación, caminando con disimulado apuro para llegar al final de la calle.

― Tienes manos horribles ―bromeó Oikawa.

― Tus manos también son callosas ―espetó Iwaizumi―, como cualquiera que juegue vóley, imbécil.

― Pero también te sudan.

En la esquina, Iwaizumi le dio una patada y Oikawa rompió en risas. Era imposible que alguien pensara que podían ser buena pareja. Apestaban siendo románticos el uno con el otro y su risa contagió a su mejor amigo, que entendía perfectamente lo estúpido de la situación. _También somos pésimos para elegir amigos,_ se dijo al pensar en los rostros burlones de Matsukawa y Hanamaki.

Lo importante era que no había mejor ejemplo que este día para demostrar qué tan desesperados estaban esos dos por ganar una apuesta que ya perdieron.

 


	11. Miércoles

El último día.

Sus dos amigos no se daban por vencidos. Lo intentaron todo; los hicieron alargar el abrazo, darse de la mano, sentarse pegados, darle de comer en la boca al otro y hasta intentaron hacer que se besaran, pero eso ya iba en contra de toda la amistad que tenía con Iwaizumi y lo dejaron pasar.

Bueno, Oikawa lo dejó pasar. Fue la primera vez que vio a Iwaizumi golpear a Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Fue súper divertido.

Después de todo el suplicio que les hicieron pasar, valió la pena. Matsukawa no paraba de quejarse de cómo Hanamaki le aseguró que ellos ganarían y ahora tenían que pagarles. Tenían el dinero preparado incluso si mantenían la esperanza de no tener que entregarlo y Oikawa se pasó horas arreglando cuándo ir a comprar las zapatillas sólo para refregarles en la cara a sus amigos que la victoria era suya. Era lo esencial.

Iwaizumi estaba de tan buen humor que lo invitó a comer después del colegio.

Fue realmente raro. No era la primera vez que iban a comer juntos, para nada, pero tenía cierto sabor inexplicable a nostalgia. Como si Oikawa estuviera en el futuro y el presente no fuera más que un recuerdo.

Empujó los pensamientos lejos y logró pasar un buen rato con su mejor amigo. Siempre lograba pasarla bien con él, más allá de cualquier preocupación tonta que pudiera tener. Estos eran los momentos felices que estaba temiendo perder, pero por suerte, no dejaban de ser felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo dije al principio: quería que fuera una historia más realista. Nadie se enamora en diez días lol así que prepárense porque falta, por lo menos, la mitad del fic.


	12. Jueves

Oikawa se percató que algo andaba mal al terminar el día.

No hubo abrazo, no hubo hombros rozándose en el almuerzo, no hubo conspiraciones de asesinatos. Era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado en una semana a ser tan cercano con una persona. Pero ya eran cercanos, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

Le preguntaron un par de veces si estaba bien y respondió con una gran y falsa sonrisa, diciendo que sí. Aunque no era del todo falsa si no sabía qué era lo que estaba mal. O en el fondo no quería saberlo.

― ¡Estoy bien, Iwa-chan! ―le aseguró, haciendo rebotar la pelota contra el suelo para no tener que mirarlo―. ¿No me digas que estás preocupado por miiii~?

Lo decepcionaba saber que esas eran las palabras para que el otro reaccionara en una decisiva negativa y defensiva. Como si jamás se preocupara por Oikawa. Una mentira que no comprendía por qué se esforzaba tanto por sostener.

Se sentía increíblemente ansioso.

Era un sentimiento persistente e incómodo. Nunca fue una persona tranquila, pero se sentía como si tuviera que defenderse de sí mismo, como si... tuviera que pedirle a su mente que no lo traicionara ahora. No a esta altura de su vida.

No con Iwaizumi.

No.

Continuó su rutina con normalidad, junto con el susurro de un miedo persistente sobre los hombros.


	13. Viernes

― ¿Dormiste?

Ni un saludo ni nada. Oikawa tiró el bolso de gimnasia sobre un banco de los vestidores y negó con la cabeza. Iwaizumi bufó, no hacía falta que le reprochara por trasnochar otra vez mirando videos o películas por internet.

Pero este no fue el caso.

Desde el día anterior estuvo carcomiéndose el cerebro tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos. Dio mil vueltas en la cama, golpeó las almohadas, se distrajo con memes, reflexionó observando el techo, leyó artículos de Wikipedia sobre agujeros negros hasta las cinco de la mañana... Todo para pensar y no pensar al mismo tiempo.

Todo lo que logró fue quedarse dormido y sentirse mal.

Trataba de ser positivo acerca del futuro, pero todo se derrumbaba despacio y no era más que un espectador de su propia ruina: primero perder la última oportunidad que tenía de vencer a Shiratorizawa, luego la presión de los exámenes de ingreso para la universidad y ahora, esto. Podría con una cosa a la vez, pero si le gustaba o no su mejor amigo le sentó peor que todo lo anterior.

Trataba de convencerse una y otra vez que no era más que una confusión ordinaria por su inseguridad y dependencia de atención, pero había emociones que no encajaban en aquella ecuación.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―inquirió Iwaizumi.

― Tengo dolor de cabeza ―mintió con naturalidad―. Y sueño.

―Deberías cuidar más tu salud.

Le sorprendió no oír un insulto en la frase. Oh. Estaría preocupado de verdad.

Oikawa soltó una sonrisa triste y cuanto más trataba de reprimir esa emoción cálida y amarga que le producían las palabras de Iwaizumi, más obvio era para él el nuevo efecto que este tenía sobre su torcido corazón.

Estaba irritable. Estuvo enojado durante la práctica de vóley. Estuvo esquivo durante el almuerzo. Estuvo histérico durante las clases. Estuvo molesto cuando regresó a casa junto a Iwaizumi.

Todo era un desastre y ya no sabía dónde estaba parado.


	14. Lunes

Esperó a que todos se hubieran ido a la práctica antes de salir del baño con dos sobres en la mano. Cada uno tenía 2500 yenes. Guardó uno en el bolso de Hanamaki y el otro en la mochila de Matsukawa.

La culpa lo consumió el fin de semana. No tuvo contacto con sus amigos y se quitó el pijama una sola vez para salir a jugar vóley con su sobrino a la plaza. Puso una escusa tonta a Iwaizumi para no ir a comprar las zapatillas, porque ya no se sentía el dueño de ese dinero. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba mirando el cajón donde tenía sus ahorros, más incómodo lo hacían sentir los 5000 yenes.

Y lo único que resolvió fue devolver el dinero sin decir una palabra. Esperaba que sus amigos aceptaran el dinero gratis y nadie tocara el tema. Nunca jamás.

Por supuesto, el ser humano no es así de generoso.

La práctica transcurrió con naturalidad, pero al salir de los vestidores estaban Matsukawa y Hanamaki esperándolo. Ambos levantaron el sobre que les correspondía en una sintonía perturbadora. Ahora, lo único que Oikawa rogaba era que no hubieran averiguado el remitente por descarte. Por favor, que no hayan interrogado a Iwaizumi.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―comenzó Hanamaki.

― Qué tal si no hablamos de esto ―ofreció con tono cantarín, entrando en pánico.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Matsukawa con incredulidad.

― Perdí, ¿Está bien? ―evitó sus miradas. No tenía sentido hacerse el tonto sobre esto, no cuando cabía el riesgo de que fueran a preguntar a su mejor amigo―. No volvamos a hablar de esto ―repitió con toda la agresividad que pudo, pero de alguna manera, se oyó triste.

Huyó con rapidez, deseando poder encerrarse en el aula y concentrarse (o fingir que se concentra) en la clase y en la tarea. Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos detrás de él y en un segundo, Hanamaki lo estaba tomando del hombro. Oikawa le puso mala cara y se deshizo del agarre.

― Lo siento ―lo sorprendió él―. De verdad pensé... que terminarían juntos ―expresión de culpa, frustración, disculpa, wow.

Matsukawa se les unió, pero se quedó callado. Observó la escena como si quisiera sumarse a la opinión de su amigo, aun si estaba callado. Oikawa no sabía cómo lidiar con esta disculpa.

― No debes disculparte.

― Es que de verdad pensé que...

― Bueno, si estabas tan seguro, debiste haber pensado qué pasaría si sólo uno se enamoraba ―contestó con cansancio.

No estaba enojado con él. Tampoco estaba enojado con Matsukawa. Ellos habían empujado afuera sus sentimientos, pero al final, eran suyos. Nadie podía introducir emociones ajenas a su cuerpo, entonces siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo y nunca lo notó o era algo que sucedería eventualmente. No, no estaba enojado con sus amigos. Tal vez porque fueron más molestos que de costumbre la última semana, pero nada tenían que ver con lo que le pasaba a Oikawa.

Era toda su culpa.

― Tienes razón ―admitió Hanamaki, incómodo―. Por eso lo siento.

― Tú no tienes la culpa ―insistió―. Y si quieres hacerme un favor, deja de hablar del tema.

Matsukawa no pidió disculpas. Matsukawa no dijo nada. Matsukawa sólo lo miró.

Oikawa repitió que tenía clases unas cuantas veces antes de poder escaparse. Olvidó amenazarlos con que no le mencionaran nada a Iwaizumi, pero supuso que al final era un poco obvio que no debían hacerlo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la conversación del regreso con Iwaizumi. Por suerte, él se estaba quejando de un examen de matemáticas que tuvo y por qué fue injusto los temas que le habían tomado, y Oikawa trató de seguirle la corriente, dejar que se desahogara, no hablar mucho y tratar de comportarse como de costumbre.

Pero su cabeza era un infierno.

Ni bien llegó a su casa, le dijo a su madre que se sentía mal y se salteó la cena para ir directo a dormir. Con suerte, despertaría dentro de unos meses.


	15. Martes

A las tres de la mañana supo que no iría a la escuela el día siguiente. O mejor dicho, el día de hoy, porque ya era martes. No podía conciliar el sueño y también sabía que no dormiría esa noche. Decidió ir a prepararse un sándwich a la cocina y tomarse las siguientes horas para aclarar sus sentimientos. Para saber qué eran, qué forma tenían, qué color, qué sabor, qué querían de él, qué querían de Iwaizumi, serían frágiles o contra viento y marea, infinitos o a corto plazo, genuinos o dubitativos...

Comió dos sándwiches y un paquete de galletitas. Se sentía ansioso y no quería volver a la cama, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Prendió el celular, como esperando encontrar un mensaje de alguno de sus amigos, a las cinco de la mañana de un martes. Se arropó a sí mismo y trató de dormir otra vez, como si tener la panza llena anulara el manojo de nervios en el que se convirtió.

A las siete de la mañana se rindió. Prendió la computadora y buscó una serie nueva con la cual obsesionarse.

A las seis de la tarde, Iwaizumi cruzó la puerta con aire prepotente. Oikawa vestía una camiseta azul gastada y enorme y unos bóxers blancos. Estaba envuelto en sábanas mirando Game of thrones como si estuviera de vacaciones.

― Tu mamá me dijo que le mentiste diciendo que estás enfermo ―Iwaizumi tiró su morral escolar a un lado y se cruzó de brazos en frente suyo―. Te mandé unos mensajes y no contestaste. Si me dices que faltaste porque te desvelaste con una serie, voy a golpear tu estúpida cara.

― ¡No! ―se quejó, cerrando la notebook.

La cama se hundió cuando Iwaizumi puso su peso en ella. Oikawa corrió las piernas e hizo a un lado la máquina para prestarle atención a su mejor amigo, quien no hacía nada sencillo la cuestión del crush. Le mandó mensajes y como no contestó vino preocupado a verlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y quería morirse en ese momento. Ni siquiera lograba entender la situación del todo. Siempre fue así, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía diferente? ¿Por qué lo ponía nervioso ahora? ¿Por qué se sentía incómodo? Hubiera preferido enamorarse de cualquier persona en el mundo, menos él.

De verdad, sólo quería dormir y no despertar más. Hibernar dos o tres años. Eso sería estupendo.

― Matsukawa y Hanamaki están raros ―dijo Iwaizumi, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo―. Les pregunté si sabían por qué no habías venido y automáticamente comenzaron a ignorarme. Te juro que esta semana no los soporto.

Oikawa asintió, tratando de alcanzar su mente en la luna para buscar alguna manera de salir de esta. Pero su mejor amigo algo sospechaba, porque de inmediato dijo:

― Me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Oikawa no era una persona sincera. Se acostumbró a la superficialidad superficial, a la hipocresía hipócrita, a jugar un juego inventado por sí mismo para los demás. O por lo menos, así lo veía él con la cantidad de personas que se le acercaban sin conocerlo, ya sea por sus habilidades en el vóley o por su cara bonita. Tendía a necesitar un descanso, momentos de sinceridad absoluta, donde pudiera decir y hacer lo que se le antojara. E Iwaizumi era su vacación personal del ámbito social. Nunca se dio cuenta lo malo que era eso hasta que, casi sin pensar, sin poder rescatar su mente del espacio, se sinceró de la forma menos explícita que se le ocurrió:

― Les regresé el dinero ―su mejor amigo abrió la boca lleno de confusión― porque perdí la apuesta.

Iwaizumi comprendió que no era una broma más rápido de lo que pensaba. Quizás tenía mal aspecto, ¿Lo tendría? Se llevó los dedos al rostro, seguro tenía ojeras.

Dios mío, qué acababa de hacer.

Con un infinito letargo, ocultó su rostro con las manos. No sentía tristeza. Era extraño, como si todavía no pudiera procesar las consecuencias. Le recordó a la primera vez que llegó a las finales y perdió contra Shiratorizawa. Alentó a su equipo, saludó a los del contrario, escuchó música alegre durante el viaje de vuelta y tuvo una rica cena en su casa. Y al otro día, cuando se dio cuenta que no jugaría en las nacionales, cuando el vacío se transformó en sentimientos concretos, se largó a llorar en silencio en la privacidad de su cuarto. Esta vez no se sentía diferente, a excepción de aquel bicho que le carcomía el cerebro advirtiéndole que esto era mucho más grave que lo del partido.

― ¿Estás diciendo... lo que yo creo que estás diciendo? ―inquirió Iwaizumi con tono tentativo.

Oikawa bajó los brazos y evitó su mirada. Esto era humillante. Asintió lentamente.

― Por eso necesito tiempo para... ―se encogió de hombros con desgano, la vista clavada en las sábanas y las manos alrededor de las mismas― no sé. Necesito tiempo. Pensar, uh, supongo.

― Oh, hum, sí. Entonces me voy.

Iwaizumi amago un gesto indescifrable con las manos, continuó dudando y finalmente se puso de pie. Luego, se largó.

Ese fue el rechazo más frío que había recibido.

Pero tampoco se quejaba. No quería hablar del tema, todavía no quería aceptarlo, no quería... nada. Por hoy, no quería nada. Abrió la netbook otra vez y siguió con su serie.


	16. Miércoles

Matsukawa y Hanamaki estaban más amables con él que de costumbre... más amables que nunca. ¿Se sentirían culpables? Bueno, el segundo era evidente que sí, pero no sabía qué pensaba el pelinegro. En cuanto a Iwaizumi, parecía distante. No distante de estarlo evitando, sino distante de distraído. ¿Estaría pensando? ¿En qué? Oikawa no quería que lo sobre-pensara. Quería que lo sobre-olvidara.

Entrenaron, almorzaron, tuvieron clases, todo bien rutinario. Oikawa estuvo triste todo el día, como si tuviera una nube sobre la cabeza lloviendo desesperanza. Cada cierto tiempo, inspiraba profundo y se recordaba que todo el mundo se enamoraba de quien no debe, y eran cosas que sucedían con frecuencia, pero en el fondo sabía que no le importaba si otros sufrían por amor porque no le incumbía. Eran sus sentimientos los que le pesaban en el pecho, no los de otros.

Al partir de la escuela se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Iwaizumi esperándolo en la salida. Tuvo un mal augurio, dándose un susto lleno de ansiedad. Se acercó a él, quien lo observaba con la expresión en blanco.

― ¿Vamos a casa? ―preguntó, temeroso.

― Mmh. Sí. En el camino tenemos que hablar.

La frase matadora. Oikawa tragó saliva y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

― Tranquilo ―e Iwaizumi rompió en una mueca tonta, parecida a una sonrisa. No estaba seguro.

No podía estar tranquilo.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con su vida. No podía poner pausa como si fuera una película, ni siquiera para tomar aire o ir al baño. Tenía que continuar, tener la maldita conversación que Iwaizumi quisiera tener (probablemente de las pesadas) y aguantarse las consecuencias.

No tenía muchas más opciones. Ojalá supiera meter la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces.

Lo inquietaba que hubiera tantas personas en la calle cuando tenían que hablar sobre temas tan personales; sin embargo, no podía esperar hasta más tarde. Los nervios lo matarían.

― ¿Qué querías decirme? ―inquirió.

Iwaizumi lo observó, como si no supiera a qué se refería, antes de asentir. Lucía disperso, ¿Todavía estaría pensando? Bueno, Oikawa estaba sobre-pensando. No podía culparlo. Ugh, ¡Estaba volviéndose loco!

― Con respecto a lo que me dijiste el otro día, eh, en tu casa ―mencionó, obviamente, el tema en cuestión―. Sólo quería decirte que nuestra amistad no va a cambiar ―declaró tentativo, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo y con un cuidado inusual en su tono de voz―. Sabes que yo no... No estoy interesado de la misma manera. Pero eso no cambiará las cosas, ¿Está bien?

 _¿Qué quieres que te responda?_ Quiso decir, exclamar, gritar con toda su furia.

Mas era la respuesta que deseaba por parte de Iwaizumi. No era como si deseara finales fantásticos, por más que hubiera pasado toda la noche pensando en conversaciones y situaciones que nunca sucederían. Y cuanto más las pensaba, menos realistas se volvían y más fuerte se tornaba el sentimiento. Era torturante. Su cabeza era un caos total y no tenía manera de huir.

Además, había un alivio en sus palabras. Oikawa tenía más temas que resolver, tales como el redescubrimiento de su sexualidad y romanticismo, y aunque Iwaizumi fuera secretamente gay por él, seguiría sin tener la más pálida idea de cómo reaccionar.

Se las daba de rompecorazones, pero al fin y al cabo su experiencia en el amor no era tan grande como su fama. E incluso así, tenía que volver a plantearse todo de nuevo. Esta porquería era complicada.

― Está bien ―murmuró, débil y avergonzado, enojado consigo mismo y con todo el mundo.

Se sintió tan obligado. Cada palabra que dijo Iwaizumi y cada contestación que tuvo que dar; era como haber leído el guión de lo ética y socialmente correcto. Él me aprecia y dice lo que tiene que decir, yo me la aguanto y digo lo que debo decir. Lo que piense y lo que haga cada uno después no tendrá que ver con lo que acaba de suceder.

Y era triste. Oikawa se sentía tan triste.

El resto del camino fue fingir que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y luego una incómoda despedida cuando Oikawa llegó a su casa.


	17. Jueves

 Despertó angustiado por un sueño. Se dijo a sí mismo, incluso en voz alta, que no importaba. No me importa. No me importa no me importa no me importa. Se iba a levantar, se prepararía el desayuno y luego saldría a la escuela.

Se giró y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rompió en llanto.

_Todo estará bien hasta fin de año. Cuando Iwaizumi y yo nos separemos en la universidad, nos distanciaremos. Iba a ser así de todas maneras. Pero él no me buscará si yo no lo busco._

No lo sabía con certeza, pero ese fue el mensaje confuso que le dejó la pesadilla. Ese era el pensamiento que tanto lo perseguía, que traspasaba hasta el inconsciente y se metía en sus sueños. Iba más allá de estar enamorado de él: era el miedo al cambio, a la soledad, a perder a su mejor amigo. La parte romántico sólo lo ponía más sensible, lo tornaba mucho más pesado de lo que era antes y volvía aquel _no me importa_ en algo imposible de creer.

Se limpió las lágrimas.

_Sí me importa._

― ¿Dormiste?

Iwaizumi parecía realmente preocupado. Oikawa no tenía escusas: el espejo le mostró los mismos ojos irritados por el llanto, que gracias al cielo, el otro confundió con una mala noche de sueño.

― No podía dormir ―mintió.

― Estás durmiendo horrible ―comentó él en tono de regaño―. Como te vayas a enfermar...

― Lo sé, lo sé ―se quejó ante la amenaza impertérrita.

Sabía que estaba poniendo a Iwaizumi en una situación en la que nunca estuvo al no sacar un tema de conversación. Generalmente, podía hablar los veinte minutos que había entre sus casas y el colegio sobre algo tan nimio como su desayuno o sobre el perro del vecino que se asomó por la cerca antes de que se encontraran. Pero apenas desayunó y no vio ningún perro. Ni siquiera había práctica, cancelada a último momento por dificultades del entrenador. Ni medio tema para conversar. De todas formas, no sentía ánimos de hablar y parecía que Iwaizumi no sabía lidiar con eso, algo gracioso si tenemos en cuenta el cómo se quejaba a diario de cuánto parlotea.

Y antes de entrar al colegio, sintió una mano dudosa sobre el hombro. Oikawa hinchó el pecho de aire y se dio la vuelta, enfrentando otra vez a lo que tuviera que enfrentar. Se sintió extrañamente valiente al ser directo en toda la situación, pero eso no borraba el apretón de angustia que llevaba en el pecho.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

Ambos sabían que no.

― Necesito tiempo.

No sabía qué más decirle.

Se alejó hacia la escuela. Fue dramático. Se sintió dramático. Como en las películas, que cortan una escena de repente, cuando el resto de la conversación no tiene relevancia en la historia. Pero ya le quedó muy claro que su vida no era una película.

― ¿Vas a soltar esa frase estúpida? ―dijo Iwaizumi en su espalda, atravesando la puerta de entrada atrás suyo―. Porque nunca entendí a qué se refieren las personas con eso.

― No estoy bromeando ―bufó, subiendo las escaleras sin mirarlo.

― Yo tampoco. Te estoy preguntando porque de verdad no sé qué significa y qué diablos tengo que hacer yo, Oikawa.

Su tono enojado y preocupado reemplazó la angustia con culpa. Sólo un poco.

Ralentizó su paso para subir a la misma altura. Al ser del mismo año estudiaban en el mismo piso, pero no compartían el mismo curso. Seguía pensando en que era una lástima, considerando cuántas horas de aburrimiento podría haber pasado fastidiando a su mejor amigo en horas de clase.

― No tienes que hacer nada ―respondió con cansancio, voz flaquita, voz débil, voz que no quiere ser voz―. Yo soy el que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarme.

― Oh. Okay. Está bien.

Y la culpa se desvaneció otra vez, pero la angustia ya no era angustia, era una masa grande e inflada, llena de sentimientos mixtos, tristes y cálidos. Porque, por menos sentido que tuviera, la estaba pasando mal pero tenía el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Y éste era el quid del problema y todo se convertía en un círculo vicioso sin sentido. Básicamente, se convertía en amor.

Iwaizumi le dio una última palmada fuerte en la espalda y Oikawa forzó una sonrisa de mentirita antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a su curso.


	18. Viernes

Hanamaki lo invitó a comer ramen esa misma tarde luego del colegio. Se estaba atando las zapatillas en los vestidores cuando oyó la proposición vacilante. Sonaba extraño. Levantó la cabeza y lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue “se siente culpable”. Pero no estaba seguro de si esa era la razón de la salida.

¿Tan mal se veía estos días?

― No puedo, viene mi hermana a cenar y tengo que regresar temprano ―mintió, esbozando una sonrisa serena―. ¡Otro día!

No quería comida de disculpas, pasta sabor culpa y caldo de lágrimas saladas. Quería que su vida retomara su curso así las cosas volvían a fluir como siempre lo hicieron. Hanamaki y Oikawa comiendo después de clases no sonaba usual. Sonaba forzado. Si se lo pedía personalmente, entonces estarían solos, ¿Esa era la idea?

Se despidió de su amigo para ir al comedor a almorzar.

Con un onigiri en una mano y el celular en la otra, mensajeó a su hermana para preguntarle si este fin de semana estaría libre. La idea de pasar tiempo en familia no estaba mal. Comió con sus amigos y se separaron en la puerta como siempre.

Sorpresivamente, los silencios y las pequeñas charlas entre su mejor amigo y él no fueron tan densas como la última vez. Iwaizumi se esforzó por sobrellevar la conversación hablando de unas tonterías de su clase y haciéndole preguntas de la tarea que le dieron, ya que eran similares.

Y al final del día y de la asquerosa semana, llegó a su casa con un sentimiento reconfortante en su pecho.


	19. Sábado

Salió antes de que cayera la noche sobre Miyagi. Había pasado todo el día tirado con la notebook sin hacer nada en concreto y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, así que aceptó ir a comprar la cena de esa misma noche. Su madre le dio una listita y todo.

Aunque tuviera el peso de las bolsas, decidió volver por el camino largo; debía rodear el lago del parque y caminar tres cuadras más, pero el sol todavía iluminaba la tarde con débiles rayos que impedían al frío tomar el control del clima por completo.

Estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos que casi le da un infarto cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Era Iwaizumi. Él lo miró divertido ante el susto de muerte que le dio.

Su sumó a la caminata con naturalidad. No era raro que se encontraran, puesto a que vivían a tan sólo dos cuadras de distancia. Incluso si Oikawa no quisiera volverlo a ver (¡Imposible!), se toparían a menudo cada vez que saliera de su casa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ―le preguntó Oikawa.

Fijó la vista en el agua del lago. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no sabía si era una prolongación del susto que Iwaizumi le dio o por alguna otra razón que no quería pensar.

― Estaba pensando.

― Iwa-chan, no te esfuerces tanto, tu cabeza no da para tanto ―bromeó para deshacerse de la tensión que los empapaba.

Iwaizumi le devolvió la mirada con desinterés. Ni siquiera se irritó. Eso fue un tanto frustrante. Se aclaró la garganta y acomodó las bolsas en sus manos.

― Entonces ―continuó―, ¿En qué pensabas?

― En nada.

Una respuesta muy rápida y cortante para sonar honesta. Tal vez su ego fuera enorme, pero lo único que se le ocurrió era “está pensando en mí. En mis sentimientos. En lo que le molesta e intenta ocultar”. Pero había miles de cosas en las que podía estar pensando en este último año, con la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina y con todos los problemas y emociones que un adolescente que se convierte en adulto puede tener.

Y Oikawa sólo podía murmurar en su cabeza, de manera triste o esperanzadora, _está pensando en mí._

― Saliste a pensar “en nada” ―se burló con cinismo de sus pobres habilidades en la mentira.

― No quiero compartir todo lo que pienso contigo ―respondió él con fastidio.

― No tienes que hacerlo ―le contestó de inmediato.

Oikawa estaba enojado. Apuró el paso inconscientemente y cuando se percató de ello, observó sobre su hombro para ver a dónde quedó su mejor amigo.

Iwaizumi se detuvo en seco unos metros atrás.

Ralentizó el paso hasta detenerse también. Regresó hasta él y se le plantó en frente con unas ganas enormes de disculparse. No estaba seguro de por qué sentía la necesidad de pedir perdón, si era usual que los dos se hablaran así de mal. Quizás esta vez no fue en broma. Quizás se perdió en la misma situación que él inicio y se encontraba perdido en el camino. Quizás.

Iwaizumi suspiró y guardó sus manos en la sudadera. Cruzó las piernas y se sentó; un impecable descenso al césped.

― ¿Estás bien?

Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza. Asintió. Desenredó sus piernas y las estiró.

― Sí. Vete a casa.

Oikawa tenía mil cosas para decir. Pero eso sería insistir. Después de tanta frialdad, insistir se sentiría patético.

Fue interrogado varias veces por su madre, pero Oikawa no le dijo ni una sola vez por qué estaba tan enfadado. Sí, por la actitud de su mejor amigo, mas tampoco estaba seguro de eso.


	20. Domingo

(2) mensajes nuevos de _Mattsun._

_Mattsun_ te ha enviado una imagen.

lol

No estoy de humor para memes

:(

wtf

no puedes NO estar de humor para memes

los memes curan la depresion y dan felicidad eterna

hail memes

:(

fueron dos emojis tristes seguidos

que pasa

que mal hay en tu vida que los memes no pueden ayudar

No lo se

Me da la sensacion de que todos se estan comportando como

No se

Extraños

:(

basta de caritas trists

tristes*

extraños cómo

Creo que iwachan esta enojado conmigo y no se por que

iwaizumi siempre esta enojado contig

No

Enojado enojado

Ese tipo de enojado

no lo note

Y makki tambien esta raro

Pero creo que es porque se siente culpable

te invito a comer ramen despues de clases

?

Yep!

Te lo dijo?

no

creo que cayo en la cuenta que es nuestro último año

tmbién me invito a mi

y a iwaizumi

no deja de ofrecer hacer cosas juntos pero de manera casual

Oh

Entonces tiene miedo?

De que no nos veamos mas o algo así

no tengo idea

 _Mattsun_ te ha enviado una imagen.

LOL

Estoy hablando en serio

Staph memelord

lo dijiste

me reconociste como dios superior

♥ ♥ ♥

♥

 

Oikawa cerró el chat y miró el techo. ¿Era posible que aquello que Iwaizumi tanto pensaba en secreto fuera, al igual que Hanamaki, sobre el futuro?

Quería creerlo, pero lo dudaba mucho. Estaría tratando de acercarse, no de distanciarse. No tenía sentido. Iwaizumi estaba enojado y pensativo y Oikawa era un idiota que no dejaba de pensar en él.

Desearía no preocuparse más.

No ojeó el celular sino hasta antes de irse a dormir. Aparentemente, Matsukawa continuó la conversación y, sorpresa sorpresa, sin ningún chiste de por medio.

 

ustedes son medio idiotas

medio desde la mirada de un tuerto

han intentado hablar de esto

?

me refiero a iwaizumi y tu

Lo intente

Me contesto mal

Cuando esta enojado conmigo de verdad es muy cortante

Me mira como si fuera una idiotez con piernas

lo eres

pero ese no es el punto

>:(

quieres que hable con el

?

por ahi me diga algo

Siii

Porfavorrr

Mandame las capturas de la conversacion

despes vemos

_Mattsun te ha enviado una imagen._


	21. Lunes

Matsukawa no dio más señales de vida. El lunes se sentía pesado por la atmósfera húmeda y el cielo gris. El exterior estaba mojado, dando así una pista que había llovido gran parte de la noche. A pesar de que en la televisión no pronosticaban más lluvias, su madre lo obligó a llevar un paraguas en la mochila.

De todas las idas y vueltas al colegio, esta fue la peor. Ninguno de los dos se esforzó por fingir una conversación, por lo tanto se estableció un silencio húmedo y oscuro como el cielo. Era lunes y Oikawa no estaba de humor. Iwaizumi tampoco.

Hay días en los que una persona toma protagonismo. No fue hasta que establecieron la apuesta que se aclaró para Oikawa que esa persona en su día a día solía ser Iwaizumi. Y no fue hasta su torpe e implícita confesión que las cosas se tornaron diferentes.

Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo a que Oikawa cagara su vida por completo.

Cuando una puerta se cierra, se abre una ventana. Ese era el dicho popular. Oikawa quería de nuevo su puerta abierta, pero con Iwaizumi la situación estaba extraña, así que se dedicó a las ventanas. Invitó a comer a Hanamaki y Matsukawa; el primero estaba realmente feliz y el segundo aceptó enseguida. Quedaron en dejarlo para el viernes, así podían quedarse hasta tarde sin consecuencias.

Fuera de aquella promesa de diversión, el día fue agotadoramente monótono.

Una parte de él echaba de menos molestar a su mejor amigo.

 


	22. Martes

La noche anterior mensajeó a Matsukawa para preguntarle si logró hablar con Iwaizumi, pero jamás le contestó. Esa mañana se enteró por Hanamaki que aprovechó la festividad sin clases del Día de la Constitución para hacer un viaje familiar. Eso explicaba por qué se negó cuando quisieron salir a comer el martes feriado en vez del viernes.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y gruñó. ¿Por qué no podía dejar el tema Iwaizumi durante un rato?

Estaba preocupado. Podía admitir que extrañaba el tiempo juntos, hablando de nadas mientras se pasaban el balón de vóley o comentando tonterías durante las películas de fin de semana. No obstante, no sólo extrañaba los momentos que pasaban, sino que lo extrañaba a él entero y eso era mucho más problemático.

A la tarde salió a dar una vuelta con la excusa de necesitar un poco de aire fresco, cuando en realidad sólo buscaba encontrarse con él.

Luego de una hora caminando se dio cuenta que las coincidencias no se deben esperar. El azar no funciona así. Armado de valor, decidió mandarle un mensaje.

 

_Iwa-chan (_ _ง_ _•̀_•́)_ _ง_ _:_

Ven al parque con el balón (/◔ ◡ ◔)/

 

¿Qué respuesta consiguió? Breves minutos después, Iwaizumi le clavó el visto.

Oikawa se sentó frente al lago y se abrazó las piernas. Las nubes amenazaban con lluvia desde el día anterior, pero no eran más que nubes presumiendo sus colores grises. Pensó que quería llorar, pero eso se sentía muy patético y mucho más en un lugar público. Así que se quedó sentado, pensando en nada y tratando de calmar su desolación.

A veces estaba tan ocupado y se esforzaba tanto en mostrar su buen humor al mundo que olvidaba lo liberador que era sentirse mal. Se lo permitió por un rato, reflexionando sobre mucho y poco con la compañía del viento turbando las calmas del agua.

Iwaizumi lo pilló desprevenido cuando se sentó a su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió (quince, veinte minutos, quizás), pero había estado inmóvil y pensativo un buen rato. Solo. Aquel sentimiento asqueroso y detestable que se le pega a uno como un chicle. Y crece y crece y jamás decrece por cuenta propia.

Desde que eran pequeños, su mejor amigo borraba la soledad de manera automática. Se alegró de que, después de todo, apareciera.

―Me demoré porque vine directamente del hospital. Tampoco traje el balón.

― ¿Del hospital? ―inquirió, olvidándose por completo que le pidió la pelota para jugar un rato.

― Acompañé a mi padre porque tenía turno.

― ¿Está bien?

― Sí, sí. Era un chequeo rutinario.

― Ah.

¿Eso era todo? El sentimiento de seguridad se le desprendía de la piel como si hubiera sido un baldazo. Se deslizaba como gotas al suelo, dejándolo mojado y expuesto al frío. Apretó más los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y observó a Iwaizumi, enojado con él y consigo mismo.

Ese idiota era del que estaba enamorado. No era el hombre más lindo del mundo, mucho menos de la escuela. Tenía mal genio, un sentido del humor que va y viene y su cabello era horrible. Sus ropas no eran para nada estéticas, sus personajes favoritos eran raros y los días en que lo oía reírse se asustaba porque tal vez el apocalipsis comenzó y no se dio cuenta.

Pero tenía un millón de cosas bonitas en las que ni siquiera quería pensar. De verdad, no necesitaba más razones para estar enamorado.

Y distraerse hizo más llevadero el silencio incómodo. Al menos, de su parte. Iwaizumi observaba el lago con ese ceño fruncido que tan mal le quedaba dibujado en el rostro. No tenía idea en qué estaba pensando.

― Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día ―murmuró Iwaizumi, encogido en su sudadera gris observando con suma atención el desparejo ir del agua―. Estaba enojado, pero eso no excusa. No debí hablarte como lo hice.

Casi estaba molesto de lo maduro que sonaba. Ahora era su turno de juntar su ceño en una expresión entre la confusión y la ofensa.

― ¿Enojado conmigo? ―se atrevió a preguntar con rapidez, muy a su pesar. Estaba sorprendido. Lo hacía feliz oír su disculpa, incluso si no captaba por completo la situación.

― No, por algo me disculpo, idiota ―replicó y Oikawa ignoró adrede el insulto.

― ¿Con quién estabas enojado entonces? ―inquirió con curiosidad.

― Conmigo, creo.

Iwaizumi tomó una ramita del césped con un movimiento casual. Le dio vueltas en sus manos mientras hablaba, clavando su mirada en ese trocito de madera como si fuera el tema principal de la cuestión. Oikawa no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella idiotez.

Supuso que ambos necesitaban algo para no mirarse. Para no convertir la charla en algo más serio, como probablemente era. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez a causa de los nervios, previendo hacia dónde iba la conversación.

― ¿Por qué?

Iwaizumi no contestó.

 _Eres egocéntrico._ Se lo repitió una vocecilla en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como un susurro acusador. Sabía que lo estaba siendo al pensar que esto tenía que ver con él. Al igual que Hanamaki, Iwaizumi podía tener sus temas por los cuales estar preocupado y la gama de posibilidades era enorme, pero no podía evitarlo. Preguntó:

― ¿Es por la apuesta?

 _Existen otras preocupaciones más que tu persona, Tooru._ Intentó repetírselo, en vano; acababa de hablar. De sacar el tema a colación, de meter la pata, de tirarse al mar sin saber nadar. No quería que la conversación se desviara hacia sus sentimientos por Iwaizumi, pero al mismo tiempo, se desvivía por saber lo que él pensaba al respecto. Era, sin duda, masoquista.

―...Sí.

Tragó saliva. Miró su expresión, que seguía sin cambiar, fija a la estúpida ramita. Oikawa inspiró profundo y se llevó una mano al rostro, rascándose la mejilla y acomodándose el cabello.

― Hum.

Estaba sin palabras.

Iwaizumi clavaba y desclavaba el palito en la tierra.

Era desesperante.

― Pero no estoy enojado contigo ―aclaró en un susurro que por poco se lo lleva el viento.

― ¿Por qué estás enojado contigo? ―respondió. Césped verde, tierra sucia, pantalón oscuro. Sus ojos no se quedaban quietos absorbiendo cada detalle insignificante que pudiera, todo en un intento de hacer más llevadera la conversación.

― Porque no dejo de pensar en la apuesta.

― Lo siento ―dijo automáticamente.

― No, no.

Era una negación tranquila. Una negación de “no, no estoy enojado contigo”. No lo estaba, en eso era franco.

El siguiente silencio sí fue incómodo. Oikawa no se atrevía a decir nada, porque si abría la boca diría una estupidez de la que se arrepentiría. Cien por ciento seguro. Además, estaba hecho un desastre. Su corazón no se calmaba ni un mísero segundo y ni siquiera él estaba acostumbrado a sentir lo que llenaba su cuerpo de distintas emociones, que si bien no eran malas, tampoco estaba acostumbrado. Para nada.

― ¿Puedes dejar eso? ―espetó señalando la ramita―. Me pones nervioso.

Iwaizumi lo observó con incredulidad. Luego, le tiró el palito en la cara.

Oikawa respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo recogió del suelo y se lo lanzó: así comenzó la guerra. Volaron más ramitas, césped arrancado desprolijamente, tierra, alguna piedra pequeña y quién sabe qué más. Forcejearon como niños y mientras Iwaizumi inmovilizaba su brazo y trataba de deshacerse de la mano en su cara, de la garganta de Oikawa se escapó una carcajada bastante fea. E Iwaizumi se rió de ella.

Y todo estaba mejor, incluso si ahora le dolía un poco el brazo.

― Me tengo que ir ―anunció Iwaizumi con tono casual.

Estaban tirados en suelo, sucios y desarreglados. En paz. El sol daba los últimos rastros de vida, permitiendo que el frío tomara el ambiente. Oikawa no sintió la baja temperatura ni quería regresar a su casa. Prefería quedarse con Iwaizumi, hablar de la vida y lanzarse cosas. Mirar el revoltijo de nubes en el cielo y pensar que era uno de esos momentos en los cuales los protagonistas dicen que el tiempo se detiene, a pesar de saber que el tiempo jamás para y avanza con mayor rapidez cuando uno lo disfruta.

― ¿Tan pronto? ―puchereó en un débil intento de retenerlo.

―Le dije a mi papá que volvería en diez minutos... hace media hora.

― Está bien. Ve.

Iwaizumi se levantó y se sacudió la mugre de encima. Le extendió la mano a Oikawa para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y cuando estiró la mano para tomar la de su mejor amigo, él la puso fuera de su alcance. Oikawa le puso mala cara y se paró por sí mismo, dándole un puñetazo sin fuerza en el hombro cuando se paró en frente suyo.

Iwaizumi sonreía con esa mueca estúpida y confianzuda en su rostro. Oikawa ni siquiera podía enojarse con él.

― Te disculpo ―le dijo antes de que se fuera.

― ¿Mmh? ―Iwaizumi parpadeó hasta que comprendió a qué se refería y regresó a la sonrisa burlona―. Dos temas de conversación tarde, Tontokawa.

― Eres tan malo.

Iwaizumi sólo se rió.


	23. Viernes

Los siguientes días estuvo más motivado. Se enfocó en el deporte y en sus notas. Se juntó después de la escuela con compañeros a hacer un trabajo grupal y completó cualquier hueco que hubiera en su carpeta. Antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó el viernes húmedo y frío. Habían quedado en ir a comer informalmente a un restaurante familiar y barato cerca de la escuela. La idea era jugar vóley en una plaza cerca de dicho restaurante, pero dada a la tormenta que azotó a Miyagi esa misma tarde, el césped estaba resbaloso y lleno de fango.

Jugaron igual. Quedaron embarrados de pies a cabeza y Oikawa generalmente se quejaría, pero fue bastante divertido ver jugadas de elite arruinadas con el más vergonzoso resbalón. Se rieron más de lo que jugaron y se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba esto. Era el epítome de la felicidad.

La lluvia les arruinó los planes de nuevo y decidieron ir a comer otro día, ya que no los aceptarían en ningún sitio así de sucios.

― A mí no me van a aceptar ni en mi casa ―se quejó Oikawa, refregando la suela de las zapatillas en la acerca, buscando quitar el barro pegado a sus pies (porque la suciedad pegada a su ropa era imposible).

― Ven a la mía ―ofreció Iwaizumi distraídamente, secándose el pelo con la parte de adentro de la chaqueta del equipo, porque la de afuera estaba para lavarropas. Cuando todos los ojos se posaron en él, quiso retractarse―, pero como quieras. Si tu mamá te deja afuera y te resfrías, el lunes lo vas a lamentar.

 _No todo se arregla con una amenaza, Hajime._ Lo acababa de invitar a su casa, ¿La apuesta los arruinó tanto que ni eso podía hacer sin remarcar agresividad?

Se encogió de hombros, viendo los chorros de agua que caían al acumularse en el techito que los resguardaba.

― No, está bien ―le aseguró, ciertamente ofendido. Claro que quería ir, pero si iba a tratarlo mal en el medio para disimular, ya no le seguiría el juego―. Mamá me regañará, pero no me dejará afuera.

Eso era obvio porque sólo estaban bromeando. Nadie dijo nada más, hasta que Hanamaki se despidió y cada uno tomó su camino. Iwaizumi e Oikawa siempre se dirigían al mismo lado, así que a paso rápido se dirigieron a sus casas, con la lluvia azotando sus capuchas empapadas.

― En serio, puedes venir a casa si quieres ―repitió Iwaizumi.

― ¿En serio? Porque tus amenazas no hacen que suene serio ―contestó.

No estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez un poco irritado por la lluvia, o cansado de un montón de aspectos redescubiertos en su relación que nunca se planteó con anterioridad. Porque eran recíprocos, supuso. Y ahora que había sentimientos románticos en el medio, ¿Eso cambió? No, no. Nada cambió. Sólo era el día, la lluvia y el frío.

― Qué carajos, Oikawa, ¿De verdad te molesta?

― ¡No! Sólo pienso que no era necesario si estabas hablando en serio. Pero no importa, de verdad...

― Entonces ven a casa.

Terminó por acceder porque no quería discutir.

 La casa olía a comida y se le abrió el apetito de inmediato. El papá los interrogó: se suponía que saldrían a cenar y estaban hechos un asco. Oikawa les explicó mientras Iwaizumi se iba a bañar. Luego le avisó a su mamá que estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo y no creía regresar hasta el día siguiente. O el domingo. O el lunes. No sería la primera vez.

 Después le tocó a él darse una ducha caliente. Iwaizumi le prestó ropa y podía imaginarse las selfies que les mandaría a sus amigos si la apuesta siguiera en pie. Pero no. Porque no funciona así.

La cena fue increíblemente agradable. Amaba a la familia Iwaizumi un montón y ellos lo adoraban y lo consentían hasta el extremo. A su mejor amigo le molestaba y eso no era más que un plus. La comida y la ropa calentita le renovaron el humor.

― ¿Qué vamos a ver? ―exigió al tirarse en la cama de Iwaizumi.

Él le dio la espalda, jugando con el celular.

― Nada.

― ¿Me invitas a dormir a tu casa un día de lluvia y ni siquiera vas a pretender que quieres ver una película? No me sorprende que sigas siendo virgen ―lo fastidió.

En respuesta, Iwaizumi se sonrojó y le dio un empujón, tratando de sacarlo de la cama. Oikawa se rió de él y se acurrucó a su lado. No pensaba discutir mucho, después de jugar tanto vóley y sufrir el frío, su cuerpo quedó drenado de energía. Dormir calentito era una buena idea y más si no tenía que hacer su cama. Dormiría aquí. Con Iwaizumi.

Aquel pensamiento fue un consuelo agradable antes de cerrar los ojos.


	24. Sábado

Se despertó temprano; le sucedía los fines de semana que no trasnochaba. Era también la costumbre de madrugar los días de semana, supuso. La cama estaba terriblemente calentita esta mañana y tardó un rato en ubicarse a sí mismo en la casa de Iwaizumi.

También tardó un rato largo en comprender que Iwaizumi tenía su respiración contra su nuca y le rodeaba la cintura firmemente con su brazo. Todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a la espalda de Oikawa y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

Debería volver a dormir. Aprovechar esta ocasión única en la que Iwaizumi lo confundió con la almohada que solía usar para expresarse románticamente en sus noches de soledad (o por lo menos así pensaba fastidiarlo cuando despertara), pero era imposible. Estaba tan nervioso que no había manera de que el sueño regresara. Tenía calor por culpa de su mejor amigo, por las sábanas y porque estaba rojo de pies a cabeza. Las manos le sudaban y maldita sea, que jamás se sintió así por nadie. Las mujeres no lo ponían tan ansioso, ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia?

Era demasiado. Lo lamentaría, pero no podía mantenerse así o tendría un colapso mental.

― Hajime ―murmuró con la voz rasposa del sueño y los nervios―. Hajime. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su respuesta fue pegarse más a su cuerpo y bostezar contra su piel. Oikawa iba a morir en esta cama, ¿Quién lo diría?

― Hajime ―exigió con debilidad.

― Qué.

Los músculos alrededor de su cintura se tensaron y se retiraron con rapidez. Iwaizumi maldijo al aire repetidas veces y se sentó en la cama, alejándose de él. Sí, Oikawa lo lamentaba, porque no se sentía más tranquilo. Ahora debería lidiar con la conversación, y lo haría, obviamente, a su manera. Se sentó a su lado con una forzada sonrisa burlona.

― Si Matsukawa y Hanamaki se enteraran...

― Te mato.

Se rió, producto de la vergüenza. Todavía sentía la cabeza caliente y quería creer que no estaba sonrojado. El pecho lo tenía en llamas y el corazón no paraba de joderlo. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, no con Iwaizumi. Con una chica era diferente, porque entonces podía darse vuelta y llenarle de besitos la cara; sería correspondido con una risa avergonzada y feliz, justo como ese estúpido sonido que salió de su garganta hace unos segundos.

Pero con Iwaizumi todo debía ser más complicado, y no sólo por su género, sino porque eran ellos y siempre fue así. No era algo que quisiera cambiar, las bromas y las burlas eran una parte valiosa de la relación, pero últimamente las usaban y abusaban como autodefensa.

La mente de Oikawa era una enredadera de pensamientos.

Y que Iwaizumi se hubiera tildado en el tiempo y el espacio observándolo no ayudaba.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué de qué?

― Que por qué me estás mirando así ―se quejó Oikawa.

― ¿Ya no puedo mirarte? ―dijo con actitud agresiva, cruzando sus brazos contra el pecho.

― Puedes mirarme lo que quieras, pero no sé exactamente qué pensar cuando no dejas de mirarme luego de dormir toda la noche conmigo _de esa manera._

Estaba bromeando. El tono era de broma. Era todo un chiste. Quería relajar el ambiente, pero aun así, Iwaizumi comprendió a la perfección la duda que ocultaba su voz. Oikawa era sincero cuando no sabía qué pensar, en especial por aquello que el otro le había dicho frente al lago. No dejaba de pensar en la apuesta, dormían juntos y ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Y se suponía que Oikawa era el gurú del amor, y no tenía la más mínima pista de ello. Porque Iwaizumi no aplicaba en lo que haría comúnmente la gente enamorada.

¿Alguna vez estuvo enamorado?

No que Oikawa lo supiera.

Iwaizumi se inclinó un poco y entrecerró los ojos.

― Eres bastante estúpido, ¿No?

Oikawa pestañeó y lo observó salir de la habitación.

Quería seguir indagando, pero que tal si, no sé, qué tal si no lo hacía, ¿Eh? Abandonó la cama con la esperanza de que el lio en su cabeza y todas sus inquietudes se quedaran en ella. Por supuesto que no lo hicieron, pero resolvió que no preguntaría y disfrutaría del pequeño lapso entre que despertó hasta que arruinó las cosas. Así podía fingir, por un ratito, que era correspondido.


	25. Domingo

Técnicamente era domingo. Dos y media de la mañana terminaron su maratón de Star Wars y Oikawa decidió quedarse todo el fin de semana en casa de su mejor amigo. Hace tiempo que no tenían un tiempo decente sin toda la porquería de la apuesta, exceptuando lo ocurrido en la mañana. Tenía la necesidad imperante de preguntar, indagar e interrogar hasta que Iwaizumi confesara su amor por él, pero en realidad pensaba sinceramente que la tonta apuesta confundió un poco su tonto cerebro y estaba digiriendo sus emociones.

Oikawa no estaba confundido, pero le tendría paciencia a Iwaizumi. No quería molestarlo, pero eso no significaba que se muriera de ganas por dentro de sacar el tema y charlar sobre ello. Y en el fondo, tampoco quería hablar de sus sentimientos.

Así que cuando Iwaizumi decidió que los ojos le ardían después de tanta maratón, comenzaron a pasarse la pelota de vóley de un extremo de la cama a la otra. La luz tenue del velador apenas iluminaba la habitación, para que los adultos de la casa no interrumpieran y los mandaran a dormir. Con menos luz, estaban cómodos. Con una pelota en la mano, más.

― Juguemos a algo ―insistió, recibiendo el balón y devolviéndolo.

― ¿A qué? ―Iwaizumi lo atrapó y se lo lanzó de nuevo.

― No sé, algo divertido~

― Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

― ¿Cansado de qué? ―Oikawa recibió la pelota y la giró entre sus dedos―. No hicimos nada.

― Dame la puta pelota.

Oikawa se la tiró al pecho e Iwaizumi la atrapó. La dejó a un costado y Oikawa chilló en desacuerdo, viendo con satisfacción la mueca de disgusto de su mejor amigo.

― Vas a hacer que nos reten.

Cuando Oikawa se acercó a la cabecera de la cama donde Iwaizumi descansaba, este le puso la mano en la cara. Lejos de enojarse, Oikawa contraatacó tomando su brazo y abrazando sus músculos para inmovilizar su mano. Terminó descansando en su costado, y como no oyó ninguna queja, no se movió.

― Creo que no te pedí perdón por lo de esta mañana ―dijo Iwaizumi en voz baja.

Oikawa se repitió mil veces que no quería hablar de esto y el otro bobo le escupía el tema.

― Entiendo que verme dormir en tu cama se te hizo irresistible, Iwa-chan, así que te perdono...

No pudo seguir metiéndose con Iwaizumi porque este amagó con irse, sacudiendo el brazo para desprenderse de él. Oikawa se aferró como si de su vida se tratara.

― Y después me dices que no sabes cuándo estoy hablando en serio, pero cuando lo intento eres un completo imbécil.

― Lo siento. No sé cómo lidiar con esto ―confesó.

― Lo sé. Llevo varios días queriendo hablar contigo y lo único que haces es esquivar el tema.

― ¿Lo hago? ―parpadeó sorprendido y levantó la cabeza para observar la expresión ajena.

Bueno, sí lo hizo hoy, pero no recordaba hacerlo antes... ¿O sí? No se percató de que quizás Iwaizumi tenía sus propias cosas que sacar afuera. No quería escucharlo y eso era egoísta, pero se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. ¿Debía ser buen amigo y prestar oído o continuar poniendo un muro de escudo para que las palabras rebotaran y no lastimaran su corazón? Lo segundo era mucho más atractivo.

― Sí, Oikawa.

No sabía qué decir.

― Bueno. Entonces, ¿A qué quieres jugar?

― Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

― ¡Pensé que habíamos terminado de hablar!

Iwaizumi se golpeó la frente con el puño libre y murmuró algo, probablemente una grosería. Oikawa se quedó en silencio, confundido y ansioso, mirando de reojo con la cabeza abajo. Estaba siendo un cobarde y cuando llegó a esa realización, se negó. No era un cobarde. Enderezó el cuerpo y dijo:

― Muy bien, ¿Quieres hablar? Habla.

― No, es claro que es inútil.

Oikawa comenzó a soltar un discurso indignado que Iwaizumi interrumpió. Con la mano libre, lo tomó de la nuca y le plantó un beso bruto. Pillado por completo con la guardia baja, retrocedió un poco y se acomodó, liderando el beso porque le quedó claro que Iwaizumi no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Pero no le importaba; estaba más que feliz de guiarlo.

Mentiría al decir que no era raro. En realidad, no había muchas diferencias sustanciales entre besar chicas y chicos, era más por el peso de la relación entre los dos y que lo estuvieran haciendo en aquella casa que era su segundo hogar. Pero nada de eso lo detuvo. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos mientras buscaba acercarse más a él. Esto no era como en la mañana, donde no entendía qué estaba sucediendo y quería evitarlo. Si el beso no era una confesión de parte de Iwaizumi, entonces lo lamentaría otro día. No ahora.

El beso fue lento porque se suponía que Oikawa le estaba demostrando cómo hacerlo, cómo dominarlo y usar su lengua, mas su cabeza estaba más allá de luna y cuando Iwaizumi posó las manos en su cintura, se perdió por completo. Sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda en su boca, con regusto a menta del dentífrico y a desconocido. Lo recibió contento, dejándose hacer y correspondiendo con ganas.

Se besaron hasta que dejó de ser incómodo. Se besaron hasta que no tuvieron nada más que expresar, porque ya estaba todo dicho en acciones. Se besaron hasta que la vergüenza y el entusiasmo de Oikawa pudo más y tuvo que separarse un segundo para suspirar profundamente y no tener un colapso mental.

Se quedaron hombro con hombro sentados en silencio. Oikawa se llevó las manos al pecho y estrujó su ropa. Se sentía demasiado viejo como para enamorarse, lo cual era un pensamiento sin sentido. Demasiado problemático para esta época: muchos exámenes y entrenamientos por delante como para tener la mente distraída en el amor.

Pero era agradable ser correspondido. Incluso si no se sentía como el tiempo correcto ni la persona correcta, el amor no era algo que uno pudiera elegir cuándo ni con quién. Y en el fondo sabía que si existía un lazo que duraría hasta el final de los tiempos, ese sería el que tenía con su mejor amigo. Lo que nunca pensó era que se tornaría así y, para ser franco, estaba más que satisfecho luego del beso.

― Esto significa que también perdiste la apuesta ―se rió alegremente.

― Seh. Pero no les digas nada a los chicos hasta que nos paguen la cena. Nos la merecemos.

― Hecho.

Iwaizumi le dedicó una sonrisa serena.

― ¿Eso significa que me vas a abrazar por las noches sin mi consentimiento? Porque es un poquito raro ―mintió sólo para ver su respuesta.

― No. Se me durmió el brazo y pensé que me lo tendrían que amputar. Además hueles feo.

― ¡Mentira! ―se defendió enseguida―. Lo que olía feo era la ropa, que es tuya.

Y se contradijo sin querer al olisquear su ropa. Iwaizumi se rió de él y era genial verlo feliz.

Cuando se acostaron y apagaron el velador, se arrimaron sin decir una palabra. Oikawa quería besarlo otra vez, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Escondió su sonrisa imborrable de su rostro con las sábanas y concilio un sueño lleno de paz, Star Wars, vóley, ropa sucia y risas hermosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente es el último capítulo, pero diré todo lo que tenga para agregar del final en el epílogo que publicaré el viernes :)


	26. Viernes

Iwaizumi y Oikawa se observaron. En completa sincronía, clavaron los ojos en lo mismo. Primero en la billetera de Matsukawa y luego en la de Hanamaki, y enseguida en el hombre de blanco y negro que los estuvo atendiendo durante toda la noche. Recién cuando el mesero se fue, sin romper ese aire de conexión mental, chocaron palmas y puños ruidosamente.

 ― Es sólo una cena gratis ―Hanamaki giró los ojos―. Son como niños; no los podemos sacar a pasear a un restaurante porque se portan mal.

― Pir qui si pirtin mil.

― Muy maduro de tu parte, Oikawa ―contestó Matsukawa, pero le estaba sonriendo.

― No importa lo que digas, las cenas gratis son geniales ―declaró Iwaizumi y se llevó las manos a la panza como si estuviera embarazado de un bebé de comida.

― En especial si nos llevamos el premio sin ganar nada.

― Ah, sí. Es cierto.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki los miraron con incredulidad. Oikawa aprovechó el momento de debilidad para robarse los sobrecitos de sal y ponerse el abrigo. Quería regresar a su casa y dormir como un tronco todo el fin de semana.

― Tú no ganaste nada ―masculló Matsukawa, no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser oído.

Hanamaki le dio un codazo y le puso mala cara antes de tomar su propio abrigo y caminar hacia la puerta.

― Iwa-chan tampoco ―canturreó Oikawa.

Empujó la puerta y salió al frío de la noche con sus amigos, quienes no dejaban de preguntar a qué se referían. Con la panza llena y el corazón feliz, se tiró sobre Iwaizumi con total dramatismo.

― Él no pudo resistir mis encantos.

― Te odio.

Oikawa se alejó a las risas y se sorprendió cuando Iwaizumi le apretó los cachetes con una mano y le plantó un beso. Se quedó callado en el medio de la calle junto a los estupefactos Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

Obligó a sus piernas a caminar para seguir a su novio y cuando casi alcanza su paso, oyó a Hanamaki decir:

― Te lo dije. Se dan un poquito de cariño físico y caen enamorados como moscas, y encima nos roban el dinero.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa rompieron a carcajadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué decir. Disfruté escribiendo esto. Quién sabe cuándo vuelva a publicar algo...
> 
> Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz, gracias ❤️


End file.
